During control of charge and discharge of a secondary battery, it is necessary to prevent overdischarge and overcharge of the secondary battery. Specifically, the charge of the secondary battery is controlled such that the voltage of the secondary battery does not exceed a predefined upper limit voltage. In addition, the discharge of the secondary battery is controlled such that the voltage of the secondary battery does not fall below a predefined lower limit voltage.